


Nobody Warned You

by raxilia_running



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, retro!spoiler
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Scusa, pensavo che a furia di girare per Internet ti fossi beccato qualche spoiler…» replica alla fine, pacata come una gatta sazia e insonnolita, e le dita affusolate sfiorano la nuca scoperta di Steve in un moto di beffarda tenerezza.Steve Rogers prova a recuperare gli ultimi settant'anni di assenza dal mondo aggiornando i suoi gusti in fatto di cinema. Peccato che non abbia fatto i conti con Natasha...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sabato ho visto "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" al cinema. *coro di "chissenefrega"* Ho anche scoperto la ship che mi ossessionerà per le prossime settimane/mesi/visioni di film Marvel con quei due fra i protagonisti, perché, srsly, io non pensavo che Steve e Natasha assieme potessero avere tutta questa chimica da "broTP ma potremmo essere anche una coppia". E così ho buttato giù non una ma ben due fanfic. *panico in sala* Qui arriva la prima, è una piccola shot ispirata alla lista di cose da recuperare che Steve si è segnato sul blocknotes. Vedeteli come vi pare, amici, più che amici, quello che vi pare, la storia è aperta a ogni interpretazione. Buona lettura~

 

_Nobody told you_   
_That I could just waltz through_   
_And shake up your style._   
_I'm inside, like a wrecking ball through your eyes,_   
_And I change it all from inside_   
_**{Wrecking Ball | Interpol}**_

«Sicuro di non volerne una?».

Natasha se ne sta acciambellata sul divano, le gambe fasciate in un paio di jeans attillati ripiegate sotto il corpo. Infila la mano in uno stretto tubo di cartone rosso e tira fuori una patatina tenendola fra due dita e osservandola per qualche istante. Quando se la posa sul dorso della lingua, gli occhi di Steve sono ancora incollati allo schermo del televisore, un tubo catodico che sembra spuntare fuori direttamente dalla scatola dei ricordi d’infanzia di Natasha.

Tutta la casa di Steve Rogers, a guardare meglio, è un assurdo mosaico di oggetti provenienti da epoche diverse, accostati fra loro senza un particolare criterio logico, tanto che hai la stessa probabilità di trovarti davanti un MacBook di ultima generazione e un abat-jour degli anni Trenta. Non le è ben chiaro se il soldato abbia un’insospettabile passione per gli oggetti d’antiquariato o stia cercando di recuperare i settant’anni di tempo perduto ricostruendo alla bell’e meglio l’evoluzione tecnologica degli ultimi decenni un pezzo raccattato in giro dopo l’altro.

«Non sono sicuro che mi piacciano delle patatine in un… tubo di cartone… e poi sto bene con i miei pop-corn» taglia corto Steve, facendo spallucce, e se ne porta un’altra manciata alla bocca, masticando lentamente per non perdersi una sola battuta del film.

Si china in avanti, un gomito premuto sul ginocchio e la ciotola di plastica poggiata precariamente sulle cosce, e il lampeggiare rosso e blu di due spade laser si riflette nello specchio azzurro delle sue iridi. Natasha arriccia le labbra carnose in un’espressione scettica e si allunga verso di lui, posando un avambraccio sullo schienale di feltro verde muschio, la guancia premuta svogliatamente contro le nocche.

«Certo che questo Darth Vader non capisce proprio quando è il momento di smetterla di essere insistente…» commenta assorto e smette persino di mangiare, mentre l’esito del combattimento pende sempre più chiaramente a sfavore di Luke Skywalker.

«Cosa ci vuoi fare, è un tormentato rapporto padre-figlio, il loro» replica asciutta Natasha e addenta elegantemente un’altra patatina, senza fretta, lo sguardo chiaro che cade quasi per caso sulla schiena larga e al momento curva in avanti dell’altro.

Steve è talmente preso dalla lotta che ci mette più di qualche secondo a elaborare quelle parole e applicarne il senso alla storia che sta seguendo. A quel punto scatta all’indietro, e la ciotola di pop-corn per poco non ruzzola a terra, e volta la testa di scatto, sbattendo uno zigomo contro il braccio dell’amica, ancora ripiegato alle sue spalle.

«Eh?».

«Ma sì, se conti che Luke neanche sa che quello è suo pa… perché quell’espressione sorpresa, non dirmi che ti ho fatto uno spoiler!» esclama Natasha, correggendosi all’improvviso in un sorriso caldo e per nulla sincero, che tradisce tutta l’intenzione con cui ha pronunciato quella battuta.

«Eh!?» si limita a balbettare Steve sempre più incredulo, e poi si gira di nuovo, in tempo per venire aggredito da un rimbombante “Luke, io sono tuo padre!”, che giunge ormai troppo tardi per sorprenderlo davvero.

Se potesse, starebbe urlando come Luke Skywalker sta facendo sullo schermo in questo preciso istante ma è congelato in un’immobilità forzata, in cui neanche i ghiacci antartici sono riusciti a bloccarlo. La sua faccia è un enorme punto interrogativo, quando si decide a riportare l’attenzione su Natasha, che approfitta della sua bocca aperta in una paresi da mascella caduta letteralmente sul pavimento per infilargli una patatina tra le labbra, sfiorandole appena con i polpastrelli.

«Vedi, sono buone» dice in un sorriso ironico, glissando amabilmente l’ovvia e disperata domanda che lui le sta rivolgendo. Steve si costringe a frantumare la patatina sotto i denti e mandarla giù in un colpo solo, perché mettersi a sputare cibo sarebbe altamente irrispettoso. Poi sembra finalmente recuperare l’uso della parola e scuote la testa un paio di volte, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Perché? Non avevo ancora visto il film, non lo sapevo!» protesta, contorcendosi in una smorfia delusa e indispettita, e a Natasha sembra di trovarsi davanti a un bambino a cui abbiano negato una gita  
al luna park.

«Scusa, pensavo che a furia di girare per Internet ti fossi beccato qualche spoiler…» replica alla fine, pacata come una gatta sazia e insonnolita, e le dita affusolate sfiorano la nuca scoperta di Steve in un moto di beffarda tenerezza.

«Evito accuratamente di raccogliere informazioni sui film che voglio vedere e poi non so neanche cosa sono questi spoiler di cui stai parlando» ribatte lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia nello smarrimento che gli è familiare ogni volta che scopre una nuova parola da dover aggiungere al suo vocabolario per non ricordarsi di essere stato _altrove_ negli ultimi settant’anni.

«Quello che ti ho appena fatto, era uno spoiler. Non che avessi alcuna intenzione, naturalmente» sussurra sorniona, le labbra rosse che si muovono a pochissimi centimetri dalla punta del suo naso, ma Steve stira la bocca in un’espressione scettica, lanciandole un lungo sguardo assorto.

«Nat, quando vuoi, _non sai mentire_ ».

Natasha si lascia scappare una risata bassa e allunga le gambe verso l’altro lato del divano, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul televisore, apparentemente troppo interessata ai titoli di coda per rispondergli con tutta l’attenzione che meriterebbe.

«Stai attento a dove navighi, allora, potresti beccarti qualche “spoiler” del terzo film».

«Grazie per il consiglio disinteressato! Penso che lo guaderò proprio adesso per evitare di correre il rischio…» conclude piccato e tutt’altro che grato, allontanandosi dalla sensazione dolcissima dei polpastrelli di Natasha sulla sua pelle, per cambiare la videocassetta. È un argomento che lei e Steve hanno già affrontato in passato, ma il soldato continua a essere irremovibile su quel punto: preferisce piuttosto negarsi la visione di un film, che scaricare illegalmente qualcosa da Internet. La spia non sa se deridere o ammirare la sua integrità morale ai limiti del fanatismo, anche nei dettagli più piccoli della vita quotidiana.

«Sempre se qualcuno non decide di aprire la bocca troppo spesso…» aggiunge ingrugnato, tornando a risedersi sul divano in un tonfo, e Natasha gli rivolge una smorfia fintamente offesa, scrollandosi nelle spalle.

«Sarò muta come una tomba» lo rassicura, portandosi il pollice e l’indice alle labbra nel segno di chiudere una cerniera invisibile. Steve sbuffa e si lascia andare contro lo schienale del divano e il braccio ancora steso di Natasha, pigiando sul tasto “Play” del telecomando.

“In una galassia lontana lontana” recitano già le scritte sullo schermo e lui si gira, come se il pensiero lo assalisse all’improvviso e fosse troppo urgente per essere ignorato.

«Sempre se per te non è troppo tardi» esclama preoccupato, indicando l’orologio a muro che segna appena le undici di sera, ma l’amica non degna il quadrante tondo di plastica grigia neanche di uno sguardo.

«Per me non ci sono problemi, possiamo stare svegli anche tutta la notte…».

A quel punto Natasha si stiracchia e si accomoda contro una spalla di Steve, che accoglie la battuta come una semplice affermazione di disponibilità e la lascia appoggiarsi contro il suo petto, una mano posata quasi per caso sulla vita.

«Ma non sono poi così sicuro di averti perdonata per lo… spoiler di poco fa» ci tiene a sottolineare, le sopracciglia bionde ancora aggrottate.

«Che permaloso» commenta asciutta, scavando sul fondo del tubo di cartone e accorgendosi che è disgraziatamente vuoto.

«Almeno non ti ho detto che Leia è la sorella di Ian Solo» esclama Natasha alla fine con noncuranza e la presa sulla sua vita si fa appena più stretta, irritata a dir poco, mentre Steve si volta e fissa insistentemente il suo profilo beffardo.

«Ma scherzo, dai!» ride, facendogli l’occhiolino, e il soldato tira un infastidito sospiro di sollievo, scuotendo la testa come se stesse rimproverando una bambina cattiva.

«Non avrebbero potuto mettersi assieme alla fine del film, altrimenti».

La rivelazione coglie Steve di sorpresa come una stilettata nel fianco, proprio mentre si permette di rilassarsi fra il bracciolo del divano e il seno morbido contro la sua spalla.

«Natasha, insomma!» sbotta e allarga le braccia rassegnato, mentre la spia trema in una risata profonda contro le sue costole.

«Ok, ok, scusa, starò zitta, promesso!».

Natasha riprende fiato e gli ruba qualche pop-corn dalla ciotola, canzonandolo in un’occhiata ironica. Ma no, non starà zitta. Non quando le espressioni stizzite del grande Capitan America si rivelano più interessanti da guardare di qualsiasi classico della cinematografia possa beccare in VHS.


End file.
